


The Gryffindor Dormitory

by klicksalt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, Sick Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 18:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klicksalt/pseuds/klicksalt
Summary: A fluffy Wolfstar fic with sick Remus and a caring Sirius, as requested by a friend.





	The Gryffindor Dormitory

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic!! Woo!
> 
> I'm sorry for not being able to write proper summaries nor fics lol, I'm honestly kinda scared of publishing them ^^'

"Hey, Moons! Guess what? We won!" Sirius announced with a grin. Remus stayed still and silent. "Moons?" Sirius asked worriedly. Remus grunted. "Come on Re, what're you--" Sirius started, eyes widening as he saw Remus's face. "Geez, Re, do you have a fever?" Sirius exclaimed. Remus's cheeks were red, and a drop of sweat was falling down his temple.

"No, I do _not._ " Remus said. Sirius rolled his eyes, placing his palm on Remus's forehead.

"Yikes, you're smoking hot!" Sirius exclaimed, chuckling after he realized what he had said. "I mean, yeah, but really, Moons. You have a fever. Stop studying." Sirius said, more serious by now.

"We have an _examination_ tomorrow, Padfoot. I'm not missing it!" Remus hissed, although he put his quill on the table. Sirius scoffed.

"Uh, yes – yes you _are._  I'm not letting you go to class in this condition."

Minutes later Remus was lying on the bed, tucked in with a bowl of soup and a glass of water in front of him. "Took a while to bring those up without spilling 'em", Sirius huffed.

"So... I'm not allowed to leave my bed unless it's an emergency?" Remus asked, still not happy with the situation.

"No, you are not. And remember, _no studying_!" Sirius commanded.

"But what if–" Remus started, but Sirius stood his ground.

"No. No studying in _any_  case. It gives you headaches", he said.

 _As if I_  wouldn't _study_ , Remus thought as he pulled his Charms book from under his blanket. Sirius had left to the Great Hall, so Remus now had time to study Charms and Potions.

Time had passed – Remus didn't even know how long – but all of sudden he heard a voice beside him. "Oh, this is what you've done all the time?" Sirius asked, a little bit hurt.

"Sirius, I–" Remus started, but decided to toughen up. "I have to practice for the Charms test", he said. Sirius looked angry.

"Didn't I already say you're not going there?" he asked. "Yeah, but–" only Sirius's gaze was enough to tell Remus to shut up.

Remus pouted angrily, continuing to read his Charms book. "C'mon, Re. I'll keep you company", Sirius said, softening a bit. Remus tried hard not to look at Sirius. "Sit up for a second, would you?" Sirius asked politely. Remus frowned, but sat up anyway. _What in Merlin is he_  doing _?_

Sirius sat on Remus's pillow. "C'mere, Moons", Sirius said softly. _Not the puppy eyes_ , Remus prayed,  _not the puppy eyes_ — 

He glanced at Sirius, who indeed was making the puppy eyes. Remus rolled his own before sitting between Sirius's legs. "You don't need _this_ ", Sirius whispered as he gently took Remus's sweater off of him, hugging his boyfriend.

Sirius threw the Charms book away (being responded to by an annoyed "Hey! I'm not a trash can!" from James) and sniffed Remus's hair. Sirius planted a light, gentle and caring kiss on every scar he could reach.

"I love you. You know that, right?" Sirius whispered. Remus nodded, planting a gentle kiss on Sirius's lips, lingering just for a moment longer.

"I love you too", Remus whispered so quietly that only Sirius could hear it.

And maybe this was the best place. Maybe it was better to be cuddled by your boyfriend than to be practicing for some stupid exams.


End file.
